theoutsidersfandomcom-20200214-history
Emilio Estevez
Emilio Estevez born is an American actor, film director, and writer. He started his career as an actor and is well known for being a member of the acting Brat Pack of the 1980s, starring in The Breakfast Club and St. Elmo's Fire. He is also known for Repo Man, The Mighty Ducks and its sequels, Maximum Overdrive, Bobby (which he also wrote and directed), and his performances in Western films such as Young Guns and its sequel. His first major appearance in a movie was ''The Outsiders'''' in 1983, where he portrayed Keith "Two-Bit" Mathews. Early life Emilio Estevez was born on May 12, 1962 in Staten Island, New York, the oldest child of artist Janet Templeton and actor Martin Sheen (born Ramón Estévez, who is of Spanish and Irish descent). His siblings are Ramon Estevez, Charlie Sheen (born Carlos Estevez), and Renée Estevez. Estevez initially attended school in the New York public school system but transferred to a prestigious private academy once his father's career took off. He lived on Manhattan's Upper West Side until his family moved West in 1968 when Sheen was cast in Catch-22. Growing up in Malibu, California, he rejected the local private school (it was "for parents who have everything except a relationship with their children") in favor of Santa Monica High School. When Estevez was 11 years old, his father bought the family a portable movie camera. Estevez, his brother Charlie, and their high school friends, Sean Penn, Chris Penn, Chad Lowe and Rob Lowe used the camera to make short films, which Estevez would often write. Estevez also appeared in a short anti-nuclear power film produced at his high school, entitled "Meet Mr. Bomb."Emilio was 14 when he accompanied his father to the Philippines, where Sheen was shooting Apocalypse Now. Estevez appeared as an extra in Apocalypse Now, but the scenes were deleted. When they returned to Los Angeles, Estevez co-wrote and starred in a high-school play about Vietnam veterans called Echoes of an Era and invited his parents to watch it. Sheen recalls being astonished by his son's performance, and "began to realise: my God, he’s one of us." After graduating Santa Monica High in 1980, he refused to go to college and instead went into acting. Unlike his brother Charlie, Emilio and his other siblings did not adopt their father's stage name. Emilio reportedly liked the assonance of the double ‘E’ initials, and "didn't want to ride into the business as 'Martin Sheen's son'." Upon his brother using his birth name Carlos Estevez for the film Machete Kills, Emilio mentioned that he was proud of his Hispanic heritage and was glad that he never adopted a stage name, taking advice from his father who had regrets adopting the name Martin Sheen as opposed to using his birth name Ramon Estevez. Personal life Estevez is of Irish and Spanish descent from the Galician region, on his father's side. He is enviormentally conscious and is a fan and friend of interior designer Kari Whitman. His father is a devout Catholic and his mother was raised a Southern Baptist, and he has stated that his own religion is a "work in progress". He also revealed on his official Twitter that he is a supporter of South-East London Football Club Millwall F.C. Family and relationships Estevez is the older brother of Charlie Sheen and son of Martin Sheen. Estevez has two children with ex-girlfriend and Wilhemina model Carey Salley. They had a steady relationship until eventually breaking up in 1986. They share a son, Taylor Levi Estevez (born June 22, 1984), and a daughter, Paloma Rae Estevez (born February 15, 1986). He was briefly engaged to actress Demi Moore and they remain good friends. The two starred as a feuding married couple in ''Bobby, alongside Moore's real-life (then) husband Ashton Kutcher. On April 29, 1992, Estevez married singer-choreographer Paula Abdul. They divorced in May 1994, with Abdul later stating that she wanted children and Estevez, who already had two children, did not. In 2006, Estevez announced his engagement to Macedonian writer Sonja Magdevski. The couple live in a Spanish-style home on a one-acre lot in Malibu where they operate a small vineyard. Filmography External links * Emilio Estevez at Wikipedia * Emilio Estevez at the Internet Movie Database Category:Film cast Category:Actors